


sleep

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou sleeps.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	sleep

The host is asleep.

It's rather annoying, really. Bakura doesn't need the rest; as long as the body is fine, then so is he. And it's the host who keeps the body in good health, feeding it and attending to its other needs.

But waiting for his host to wake up is always so _boring._

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Bakura sits at the edge of the bed, watching as the host twists his bedsheets around him, wrapping his lean body in the folds.

Reaching out, Bakura strokes his host's forehead, his fingers brushing the hair out of his eyes and skimming his high, pale cheekbones. The body is so fragile—especially when it's the host who's occupying it. He could be injured so easily; he _has_ been, by Bakura's own hand.

…That's an inconvenient thought.

Pushing it aside, he continues, fingers running through the host's thick, soft hair.

Under his ministrations the host eventually stirs, blinking, staring up at Bakura with his light, bleary eyes.

"Spirit…?" he manages, voice thick with sleep. "What's wrong?"

Bakura looks down at him, eyes dark in the blackness of night, and—knowing his host is too tired to remember—smiles.

"Go back to sleep, yadonushi," he murmurs. 


End file.
